Crank
by Poochino
Summary: edelbrock intake, hollie four barrel, flowmaster headers and exhaust, four speed turbomatic, and yes the power of reaping souls. Seems odd to be saying these things, but this story is about a boy whos buy a car from a very "interesting" character.
1. Chapter 1

Crank

**Crank**

**Chapter. 1**

**Hemiche**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: wild blonde**

**Occupation: high school**

"**Hey Hemichi wait up", Cheveo said as she ran toward him, "aren't you gonna walk me home". He sighed and reluctantly said "well obviously yes now". "what you don't like me to walk with you" ,she answered. "well no I just am in a hurry today". "how's that?","well thers this car and its being sold right down the street and I want to get there before its sold.". "oh ok" she said and looked forward.**

**They walked till they ended up in front of a yellow house. It was a town house with a second story porch and stuff. In front set a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda and on the wind shield said in shoe polish "RUNS GREAT 700". It seemed almost to good to be true until they met the owner, which topped that. As Hemichi walked up to the door he noticed crows were lining the high line looking at him as if they new he was going to die that minute and were ready to dive in. He rang the worn out doorbell as it zinged a dull tune. A man opened the door, now it was topped, the man wore a bandana as if he were a ninja so to speak but worn the strangest shirt. It look as if worn by being injured in a fight and had multiple chains for an out fit ,so to speak,with about ten rows around his waste with parachute like pants.**

**Ironically he spoke softly "Yes?", "Um sir I was interested in the car your selling" Hemichi said with a small hesitation in his voice. "oh the Cuda'", he said as he walked out the door and made his way to the driveway. "Are you sure?", he said. Hemichi walked to the side of the car and said, "well yes sir its in perfect condition no nicks on the seats, seem to look like parts have been just replaced from front to back and body is in wonderful condition other than the claw like rip on the rear fender.". the man looked at him and said a precautious face, "you really want THIS car as young as you are?". "Yes sir I have the money in cash right here", Hemichi said as he pull 700 out of his pocket. **

**The man looked again at the boy for a few seconds and finally with a face of giving in said, "ok 700 it is"**

**The boy gave him the money and the man pulled the keys out of one of his pockets and handed them over. The man said," If you think that car looks good during the day just wait till night time things get a little hot". The boy said, "oh I bet it'll show up a few cars on the block. The man turned as he was heading in a said, "Oh it will do more than that, it will reap them."**

"**I bet" the boy said as he and Cheveo who had been looking at flowers near the gate the whole time got in the got car and drove away.**

"**I wonder why he said it will reap them?", Cheveo said as they stopped at an intersection. "Oh chev it's a figure of speaking, you actually think this car has spiritual meaning or power you gotta be kidding me." **

**They paused as the radio played quietly. "but what about the damage on the rear part of the car it looks like a bear or something got it." She said. "no I don't think so just forget it all right." he said with annoyance and they drove off. **


	2. Chapter 2

Crank

Crank

Chapter 2

The alarm range, a some what groggy body immersed from the sheets as a fist crashed down on the alarm and then silence. "Hemichi get your ass out of bed NOW!!" his father yelled from down stairs. Coming out of his room, still dressing himself at the same time, walks down to the kitchen.

Name: Hemichi

Age: 16

Hair: wild blonde

Occupation: High School Student

……………Still.

"Morning Hemi." His little brother said. "Mmmmm…" Hemichi grumbled. "So what's that hunk of junk out in the driveway?" his father asked. "Yeah if you want to call it a piece of junk when your driving an old civic that still needs both the brakes and transmission repaired…yeah my cars a piece of junk alright." Hemichi said sarcastically. Father looked over but said nothing just gave look of disgust. "So when could I ride in it big brother?"' his youngest brother Tarismo said. " I don't know man still got to see if it's fully safe for me first, not about to let you get hurt.", he said to him. " What kind of excuse is that boy, just let him ride in the car already.". Hemichi stood up at the table and said," Well somebody has gotten a small grasp of reality." "Now whats that supposed to mean." Father shouted from the other end of the table. "Never mind I'm going to school", and headed for the door. Father came to the sink to put his dishes away and yelled, "don't get busy in the back seat after school boy!" Hemichi waved of the remark and slammed the door behind him.

As he was walking up to the drivers side he noticed the claw mark that had been tore in to the quarter panel. Looked with thought but then shrugged it off and got in. As he was going down the street he noticed that the car would always shift later but then to soon for some reason. "Carburetor must need to be cleaned and fluids in the transmission changed", He thought to himself.

That day at school he got a little talk from his schoolmates about his "new ride". "How fast does it go?" or "what you got in it?" or even "You know I skips a beat when it runs right?" Obviously you can see he is been very annoyed being the person he is, not wanting attention. That day after school he comes to his car and finds a yellow slip on his windshield. It was a note from somebody saying about an underground race going on at Thirteenth Street. Put it his pocket and got in. Second notice he finds that the radio is being weird switching from channel to channel unexpectedly. Heading down Carachy Street he heard a noise like a silent cry, a cry that he had never heard before but then blew off in to the breeze. That night he as in his bed and thought about everything that had happened and wondered, "Why do feel like I need to go out and do something" suddenly he heard a whisper that could barely be heard said "your pocket". He reached for his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with the info of the race that was that night. "Hmm…guess I should rumble."


	3. Chapter 3

Crank

Crank

Chapter 3

Up Hemichi makes his way to the door. Suddenly he stops, the wind was moaning out side of his window and then a sound in the driveway. An engine turning over. As he walks downstairs the wind out side the house gets stronger for every step he would take. As he came to front door he sees the lights on his car flickering. Keys in pocket he walks up to the side of the car. The engine still turning over but not starting, "Hm nobody in the drivers seat try to hot wire it." He thinks. As he goes to touch the door handle the car starts and revs up with its might. Hops in. The dials light up with a red glow and the radio comes on playing paranoia quietly. His hand goes to touch the shifter and an electric chill goes up his arm and through his spine.

"Hemichi what the hell are you doing?!" Father yells out the front door. With cold instinct Hemichi shifts the car in reverse and peels out of the drive and taking off in first before father could say get you ass in the house. Taking of down Main Street he realizes that he's reached 130mph and slows down. He comes to a stop light and he notices the car has changed. "The engine, its got guts and the tranny it doesn't skip a beat, maybe that guy was right but what the hell did he mean by it'll reap them?" Still at the light a Camaro pulls up with a dark character in the drivers seat. The figure revs his engine giving the notion. Hemichi, heart beating frantically revs his engine as well. In first brake locked with the engine at 2000 rpm ready to go the light goes green. Tires smoke and their off. Hemichi gains on him but the Camaro seemed to be a step ahead until…fourth gear. He puts the Cuda into fourth and the tire squeal with torque and car shoots forward smoking the Camaro. He wins. But the car, it started slowing and shifting down. "What the freak!" he yells. The car takes over and goes behind the Camaro and rams it until the maros wheels cant take it and runs off the road and a ditch and the cars whole front end catches on fire.

Hemi goes about a ways down the road until hs conscious catches up. "I got to go back" He thinks and turns around. He drives up to the crash scene, "where is it" he said as he looked at an empty area where there was only a mark of tires and an impact. …..Black…


End file.
